The Return of the Pharaoh
by PeaceLoveSonicandChao
Summary: Yugi gets married and Atem meets the next challenge The Afterlife!
1. Chapter 1 Yugis Confession

The Afterlife The After adventures and The After affects

After Atem left the gang all did their own thing. Duke left and wasn't heard from again. Mai and Joey got married. Tea became a Broadway sensation. Tristan became an engineer at Kaibacorp. Yugi's grandfather passed away and Yugi took over the game shop. Then he met Melody. She helped him run the game shop and lived with him even though they weren't married yet. She had chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes. Her hair fell down in curls on her back. Atem on the other hand, got married to Mana. He ruled as the king of the afterlife. He found out that Yugi was a descendant of his. He also found out a way to contact the living… Delve into this story to find out what happens.

Yugi heard the annoying beep of the alarm clock. He grumbled "Melody get that."

"You're so lazy Mr. King of games"

"Yeah and?" Melody rolled her eyes. She turned off the alarm clock and stretched her arms. Another typical day. She didn't know why but she thought the date in her head. It was July 21 right after the beginning of rush season. She went downstairs and made muffins. As she expected Yugi came down to find out today's breakfast delicacy.

"You spoil me Melody." Smiled Yugi.

"There is no other way to get you out of bed than through your stomach" she replied.

Yugi smiled and said "We should be getting our Poke'mon and Duel Monsters Black chaos packs this morning."

* * *

><p>Melody rolled her eyes. "If we didn't have you duel we would go bankrupt because you always take a pack or two."<p>

"Hey do you want me to lose the duels."

"No but has your original deck ever failed you?"

The truth was it didn't but it brought back painful memories. Yugi's bright violet eyes stared at his breakfast. He announced "I'll go open up shop.

" Melody said "I'd get dressed first."

Yugi looked down and realized he was still in his light blue pajamas. He blushed then ran upstairs. He always wore the same thing. A black muscle shirt with leather pants, a duel belt, the usual metal jewelry and collar, and black leather shoes. He looked at his reflection then looked away. He reminded himself of the pharaoh more than ever. He walked downstairs then realized something. It was July 21. He smiled. It was finally the day.

Melody he yelled "I actually have something I've got to do."

"What"

"It's a surprise."

She signed then hollered "Can I at least call reinforcements."

"K'"

Melody sent a quick text then started to dust off the Wii games. A familiar Brooklyn accent hollered "ey Melody why do ya need the services of Joey Wheeler today."

"Yugi had to do something but he wouldn't tell me what"

"Not tell ya? Somethin' wrong"

"No he seemed pretty happy today."

Today she wished she had Yugi and Joey at her disposal. Kids asked for duel advice, teens bought the X-boxes, and adults asked for the most popular games for birthday parties. At 10 o'clock the shop closed. Melody was furious at Yugi. When he came home she ambushed him right as Joey was about to leave.

"Yugi Muto, I have worked my butt off today and you have been gone all day doing your own thing. You let me answer questions at a game that is your expertise. You let me break it to the customers that our games were out of stock. You let me endure the entire day with only Joey!"

"No offense" she nodded in Joey's direction.

"Yugi Solomon Muto." She huffed.

* * *

><p>Yugi had been staring at her with those big purple eyes of his. First they were in shock then in guilt and maybe even a little panic.<p>

"Well I'm leaving this to you guys" Joey awkwardly stepped out of the game shop.

Melody popped into a chair tired from the days work and screaming at Yugi.

"I at least deserve the right to find out where you were."

He shyly handed her a Duel Monsters card. She was about to begin going into hysteria that Yugi spent all day getting a duel monsters card when she looked at it. It was a picture of a ring. Where the description was supposed to there was a message. Melody, our love is stronger than all the Egyptian gods. Will you marry me?

For once in her life Melody was at a loss for words.

"Yugi I-I"

Then she looked at Yugi. He was on one knee holding up a real ring that matched the picture. She then said, "Yugi of course I'll marry you."

He looked up his violet eyes gleaming.

"Melody I've always loved you but I think proposing is harder than anything I've ever tried before. Not Atlantis, not Capsule Monsters, and even not leaving Atem."

Melody said" Yugi my fiancé." I think it's time we go to bed before my excitement leaves me and I collapse."

As soon as they closed their eyes they fell asleep. Yugi then heard a sound so familiar he would have fallen over if he wasn't in dreamland.

A pair of amethyst eyes looked at him "Yugi I finally found you!"

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic If you have any ideas/comments Go to reveiw. Its right ther you can you know... just click it. Dont worry things will get more heated up in the next chapter. :D**


	2. Violet Eyes

Violet Eyes

Yugi blinked making sure it was really Atem. He stood in his Pharaoh garb. The only things that hadn't was his hair which looked exactly like Yugi's now. The Pharaoh was smiling at Yugi.

"Pharaoh how what why?" Yugi stumbled over his questions.

Atem replied "I'm glad to see you too Yugi."

'Atem how did you come here?" Yugi finally managed.

"Yugi you're a descendant of mine, so all I had to do was have Mahad cast a spell and he said as soon as you fell asleep you would be able to see me and I could see you."Yugi's violet eyes stared into Atem's amethyst eyes. Both of their eyes were misty. It had been five long years since they last saw each other. Atem told Yugi all the events that had happened since he left.

"So Yugi what happened while I was gone?"

"Joey and Mai got married. Tristan is an engineer at Kaibacorp. I don't see Tea much anymore though. She became famous so she doesn't have time for hanging out.""What about you Yugi?' Atem's eyebrows raised.

Yugi blushed. "I... um... well... I am proposed."

Atem looked shocked the emitted a playful smile. "So who is the lucky Queen of Games."

* * *

><p>"You don't know her. Her name is Melody. In fact I proposed today."<p>

"Really? Describe Melody."

"She helps me run the shop. She goes into hysteria when I don't work at least one shift with her. She knows me as well as you do."

"Well I guess you were ready for life without me, but you can't ditch me that easily."

Yugi laughed then said, "She helped me get over Grandpa."

"Your grandfather is dead?"

'Yeah, she always says the right thing at the right time. She knows me, and I know her."

"That sounds a lot like Mana."

"Yugi smiled then said, "Atem ther hasn't been a duel our deck has failed me since you left."

"Really?"Atem smirked. "The Heart of the Cards still guide us I guess."

Yugi gazed into the eyes that were once his own. He longed for Melody to meet Atem, to have all his friends see him again.

"So can I only see you in my dreams?"

"When you wake up I can speak to you in your mind. The day after today I can physically see sll of your friends and Melody. We'll have two seperate bodies though."

* * *

><p>"If you can believe it Seto actully respects me now.'<p>

"I'll believe it when I see it"Atem smirked again.

Atem saw Yugi flicker. "You're waking up. I'll still talk to you, but no one else can hear me."

"Bye, Atem"

Yugi glanced up wearily. He saw Melody shaking him, a smirk on her face.

"You're even lazier than usual Mr. King of Games."

"Stop it, I just got up."

Melody smirked once more than went downstairs. She made waffles. She dusted off the trophies and put her curly brown hair in a ponytail. She put on a white ruffle shirt and jeans. She picked up the phone calling over to Yugi as she texted.

"Yugi, call up Joey and tell him. I'm calling Tristan."

"Tell him what?" Yugi's eyes were misty as if he weren't fully awake.

'What did you do yesterday?" Melody said sarcascically

"I- oh oh sorry Melody i'm not awake this morning."

"Apparently."

Yugi ate his breakfest then said 'why don't we close shop today. We have a lot of planning to do."

"Sure honey."

Yugi smiled then sent out a text to Seto, Joey, and even Mokuba and Tea.

_hey guys I finally asked the question Yep Melody and I are proposed. catch u l8ter._

Then he heard a deep baritone voice. "Yugi can you hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I have a knack for cliffhangers. Sorry:l Anyways I upload pretty fast so don't go crazy please. I think if I had a soul monster it would be a Kuriboh. They are soooo cute.:)<strong>


	3. Kaiba Strikes Back

Kaiba strikes back

Yugi barely had time to listen to Atem over the next few weeks. He told Joey not to plan a Bachelor party but Joey talked him out of it.

"Come on Yug. You're only going to do it once. Ya didn't show up for my party."

"Joey you went crazy when a girl looked at you before Mai. A room full of girls? Even with Mai I could see how that would turn out."

"Come on Yug."

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine! But you're planning it"

"K'"

Yugi got a call. "Hello?"

'Congrats Yugi, You managed to get a girl to look at you."Even over the phone he could imagine Kaiba's slight smile.

"Nice one Kaiba, you might respect me as a duelist but do you have to make fun of my social life?"

"I can't make fun of your duel skills and I'm not exactly going to compliment every step you take."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Duel at Ten?"

"Sure Yugi but I think you know who's going to win."

'Me?"

"Maybe."

'Bye Yugi."

Yugi called down to Melody. "Melody, I'm dueling Kaiba at ten, Want to come?"

"Yugi I think you know the answer."

"So you're coming"

"Wouldn't miss it"

Melody thought of the old rivalry between Yugi and Kaiba. At least he stopped calling him the leader of the Geek Patrol. She put her hair in a barette. Even so it tumbled down her olive skin.

* * *

><p>She signed then put her wedding dress over her in front of the mirror. It was one layered but beautiful anyhow. It was a pearly white with ribbons over the hips. It was perfect. she put on a gold top and white jeans. She always felt like Yugi's duels were a occasion to dress up. She went out to their car a sleek white Toyota. Let's go to Kaibacorp.<p>

_1 hour later._

"I play Book of spells. Now Dark Magician Wipe out his life points!"

Kaiba signed. He could never beat Yugi at dueling. The only time he kinda cheated. Does threatning to get hurt count as cheating?

"Nice job Mr. King of Games."

Yugi replied, "You're my number one cheerleader Melody."

She looked at Yugi in admiration."Yugi of course I am."

"This is your wife?"Seto broke in.

"Yeah"

"She's a lot better than I expected."Seto said.

"Seto stop it"Melody cut in.

"Just because you're richer than everyone doesn't means you can rub your humongous ego in everyone elses faces. Especially my Yugi."

Seto was taken aback. Nobody ever had the nerve to tell him off like that.

Mokuba came in the room."Hey big bro hey Yugi and Melody.'

Melody liked Mokuba. She said "Hi Mokey"

"Hey Melody'

Yugi said "Let's go."

Atem said "Nice job Yugi. At least he respects your dueling.'

Yugi thought "Atem he is a lot better than last time you saw though right?"

"Yeah, I think your wife is calling you."

* * *

><p>"Yugi, Earth to Yugi you aren't getting dinner if you keep on ignoring me."<p>

"Sorry Melody, A lot on my mind.'

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Yugi replied

Melody sat back and listened to the radio and smiled it was an old song but she liked it. _So leave it behind becuase we have a night to away. So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape. So baby don't worry, you are my only, no need to worry even if the sky is falling down._

Yugi sat back and she could tell he was concentrating. His eyes were staring at the dashboard. He's probaly planning for the wedding. But what was there to plan for? They had cake, clothing, guests, time, place, and even their honeymoon planned out. Melody tried to relax. Yugi had his own reasons for staring off into space. She made a quick dinner since it was so late then went to bed. She saw a startling sight. Two Yugis stood there talking to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples I told you I update frequently. :p That was for all who didn't believe me. For all those who did :D:D:D:D:D<br>Also here's how I write my chaps. After school I go onto my PC and work on a chap. I eat dinner then listen to Youtube vids to rest of night while I finish a chap. Anyways BYE.**


	4. Yugi, Melody, Mana, and Atem

**This chapter is dedicated to Anevay. She is the greatest fanfic writer of all time. Go Anevay!:D **

Melody, Yugi, Mana, and Atem

"Yugi?"

"Melody! How are you- What are you- I-I-"

"Yugi, you are just as confused as I am."

She turned to Atem. "Who are you? If that's Yugi then..."

"My name is Atem."

"Atem as in the Pharaoh the person Yugi shared a mind with and had adventures and ultimante pain with?"

"The one and only."

"I've heard the stories but meeting you... wow"

"Yugi has told me about you."

"Wait a minute, he talked to you... and you didn't tell me, Yugi?"

Yugi was suddenly intrested in in his shoes. Yugi was saved the trouble of answering Melody by a sudden figure appearing beside Atem.

"Atem," Mana said. "You've been gone too long. I had to interveen."

"Exscuse me, but who are you?" Melody was confused. Atem, Yugi, and this other girl. Aghh! "You could tell what's going on Yugi."

"Okay, the day I proposed to you I had a dream and I talked with Atem. We have our old mind link so that's why I was ignoring you. This is Mana, Atem's wife. I uhh... forgot to tell you with all the wedding planning and the joy of seeing Atem again."

Melody said "I'll deal with you later Yugi. I'm being rude to Mana and Atem."

Atem laughed the said "You are a lot like Mana you know."

Mana asked "How is she like me Atem?"

"You're both full of energy and know how to leave your husbands speechless."

"I do that?" Melody and Mana asked at the same time.

"You do." answered Yugi and Atem.

"Well I think I should ask, why now of all times do you appear?"

"It wasn't untill recently I found out a way to contact Yugi. Soon I'll be able to contact everybody when they are awake."

The four looked at each other. Mana took in how much Yugi had grown. He was exactly like the Pharaoh now. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. Those were defintely Yugi eyes. Melody thought how much Atem looked like Yugi. The same tri-colored hair. the same three blond tuffs of hair sticking out. The biggest diffrence was Atem's bronze skin and Egyptian garb. His eyes were harder, like a kings. "Well duh," she thought to herself "He is a king."

Atem thought of how much Mana and Melody were alike. He couldn't get off the fact they both had chocolate brown hair, sea green eyes and the same personality. They could be twins. Yugi thought of how Melody could finally meet Atem. He learned a lot from the Pharaoh. Maybe she could learn from him.

* * *

><p>Finally Mana spoke up. "You will be waking up soon guys. Let's not waste time staring at each other."<p>

Melody said "I agree with Mana. So, Atem will you be in our world? I hope in time for the wedding."

"Around noon today I'll be able to open the portal into your world."

"Nice to meet you Atem and Mana."

Yugi said his goodbyes

"Bye Yugi. Bye Melody."said Atem and Mana.

Yugi opened his eyes blearily. Next to him Melody opened her eyes too. "Did that just happen?" Melody asked. Yugi only nodded. She went downstairs and made pancakes but her mind was somewhere else. She and Yugi worked the shop but neither said a word unless they had to. Then a slight mist appeared at first they thought nothing of it but soon it began to get more noticeable. Melody said "Do you think it's him?"

"Yeah" Yugi replied.

"Then two figures emerged. They appeared to be arguing.

"Mana I want you to come along, but do we have to leave all the responsibilties to Seto?"

"If you're going somewhere I'm going too. I'm your wife Atem! Don't try to leave me. Try to let me come with you. Besides we're already in the portal."

"You can turn back."

"Aghh there is no point in arguring, but I'm still coming along."

Yugi smiled. He knew how stubborn those two were. He called out "Hey guys, Atem,Manas already here. No point in arguring anymore."

Atem sighed then smiled "Yugi, you might want to lend Mana and I some more recent clothes. Yugi looked at Atem and realized he was in his Egyptian wear. Atem borrowed Yugi's clothes. They fit him realitively well. Mana borrowed Melody's clothes.

"Are you sure about this?"Mana asked."I never have seen this clothing before."

"Mana do you want to look like a freak?"

"No, but this clothing is weird."

Atem on the other hand had no problem decking out in twenty first clothes. He was used to that, living in modern times for five years. He smiled as Mana looked uncomfortable in her new clothes. Yugi looked at Atem. "I guess Mana needs a lesson in twenty first century ettiquette."

"I think Melody is going to take care of that."replied Atem

* * *

><p>Yugi called out "Hey Melody why don't you take Mana to the mall? Get her used to current day foods and stuff."<p>

"Great idea Yugi, If Mana doesn't mind that is."

Mana looked a little uncomfortable but said, "I don't mind. I think it will be better if we get this over with anyway."

Melody said, "Why don't you two boys take over shop today."

Yugi nodded then went to the cash register. Three hundred dollars cash plus your credit card might cover it.

Mana was intrested in the money. "This is how you exchange money?"

"Don't worry Mana, a few days and you'll feel more comfortable." with our new toys in this time Yugi said.

Melody smiled and said "Time to shop till we drop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anevay inspired me to write this chap hope you like it.:) Also I was watching Yugioh as I was writing this. They are on season 5 Capsule Monsters. It is pretty good. After this Mana is going to be in the show (squeal) She and Atem are perfect for each other. Both are stubborn, kind and will do anything to help a friend. I'll add Ryou and tristan in the next chap. Untill then. <strong>


	5. Meeting an Old Friend

Meeting of Old Friends

"Mana come on!"

"I'm sorry. The clothes are all diffrent. They look exotic."

"Mana, those are party dresses. Only for special occasions."

Mana blushed then said, "I'm hungry. Let's got eat."

"Okay what do you want, McDonalds or Chick-fil-a."

"What are those? Are they a type of food?"

"I almost forgot you're not used to all this. Which would you prefer, chicken or cow?"

"Hmm.. uhh.. let's go cow."Mana said uncertainly.

Melody walked up to the Mcdonald's counter. "I'll have two double cheeseburgers and two milkshakes.

Mana was into the food." It tastes good, and it is much like the sandwiches in our royal feasts." Melody saw two familiar faces in the food court.

"Ryou, Tristan!"

"Long time no see Melody. I got your text. Congrats. I met up with Ryou and I wanted a cheesequaker so here we are."Tristan said

Mana seemed to be freaking out. "Ba- Bakura?"

Melody was confused. Who is Bakura?

Tristan noticed Mana's urgency and quickly said "This is our friend Ryou, he was possesed by Bakura but Bakura is gone now." Mana started to relax. She noticed Ryou tring to hide his face.

"I'm sorry Ryou If I were you I wouldn't want to think about that either." Mana said guiltily.

Melody said "Who is Bakura?" Melody caught Ryou's eye and dropped the subject. The four sipped milkshakes in silence.

"I think it's time we go home Melody."Mana said.

"One more store Mana, just a little store. How could it hurt?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Bye, Tristan, Bye, Ryou." But they were already gone.

* * *

><p>Mana and Melody walked into a Icing. Melody got a caramel highlights packet for her hair. Mana got a gold hair barrette. They walked out of the mall thier arms loaded with bags from Target, Jcpenny, and all the private boutiques. Mana suddenly stumbled and was writhing in pain. A second later Melody felt is too. It was like someone had stabbed her. Ryou walked up to them. No- not Ryou, Bakura.<p>

"It seems you are in a little pain. Need help?" Melody was shocked. On his chest was a millenium item. The millenium ring to be exact. It was glowing. The brighter it glowed the more pain she felt. Mana lifted her head and winced.

"Why Bakura, my husband will crush you as he did before, why now, why?" Mana said.

'Your soul is quiet good leverage." Bakura said. I followed you and the Pharaoh through that portal then I took a diffrent route. Straight to Ryou in fact. "The Pharaoh will come for your souls, but your souls will be in the shadow realm by then." Mana mumbled something Bakura dismissed it as a groan of pain. He realized to late it was a spell. Melody and Mana were transported to the game shop. Mana collapsed but managed to regain her footing.

The pain Bakura had dealt weakened her. Normally the spell wouldn't have drained her so much but now... She and Melody could barely stand. Yugi went into the game shop to see the two girls hunched in pain.

"Melody! Mana!" he cried.

Atem walked in to see what was the matter and when he did he was outraged. "Who did this to you? Their soul belongs in the shadow realm" he snarled.

Mana said 'Bakura..." Then she and Melody collapsed. When they awoke they saw Atem with the millenium sign on his forehead. "Thank you Atem" Mana sighed.

Melody said "Ryou went crazy. He talked about following you then he said something about our souls being leverage. It was crazy!"

Mana said, "That wasn't Ryou, that was Bakura."

Yugi said " Melody don't stress yourself you only just woke up."

Then a dark figure walked in "Not interuppting am I?"

"Bakura." Atem said with distaste.

"Your wife didn't let me finish what I started." And with that the millenium symbols were put on both men's foreheads. One to protect one to hurt.

Only one was to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I am half asleep.<strong>**Tell what I wrote after my nap. i know I've said it million times and I'll say it again. Thank you Anevay.**

**She is amazing. Lot's of help too. Her stories are awesome. Anyways BYE**


	6. Bakura

Bakura

Atem could feel the force of the Millennium ring pressing down on him. The most important thing was to protect everybody. He was going to eventually let his defenses drop. He was tiring fast, but so was Bakura. Bakura realized the Pharaoh would most likely succeed so he stopped wasting his energy.

"Pharaoh, I'm wasting energy on you. You are just stubborn."

"Funny Bakura, I was just about to say the same thing about you."

Bakura smirked then left in a cloud of darkness. Atem was tired but he needed to attend to Mana and Melody. They were okay thanks to the protection of the Millennium puzzle. But they could tell Bakura had drained him.

Yugi said, "Atem are you okay?

"I'm fine Yugi."

"No you're not Atem. Bakura drained you more than you're letting on. I know it." Atem wondered if Yugi could hear his thoughts still. Yugi was pretty much reading his mind.

"We all need rest." Melody said. Mana and Atem slept in the guest room. Melody slept in her and Yugi's room.

Bakura needed rest too though. He was in Ryou's house. He thought to himself "I'll need to rest or that weakling Ryou might take over me, but if I rest that Pharaoh will have time to rest and I no longer posses the element of surprise." Bakura decided to rest as control over Ryou was most important. "I'll need more power to defeat the Pharaoh anyhow. I have to get the Pharaoh while he's in this world. There is too much protection in the other world."

"Pharaoh I'm coming for you!"

Melody was the first to wake up. She stretched her arms and checked on Mana and Atem. They were sleeping together peacefully. Yugi was downstairs working the game shop.

"Hey Yugi, I feel a lot better. I think all I needed was some rest. Mana and Atem won't wake up for a while though. Their magic drained them."

"Thanks Melody for checking up on them."

"Who is this Bakura everybody's talking about?'

"He was the evil spirit of the Millennium ring."

"Oh."

"I don't know but somehow he managed to come to present day with the Pharaoh unnoticed."

"Wait a minute Yugi I just realized something."

"What?"

'Tristan was there with Bakura!"

"What!"

"Tristan thought he was hanging out with Ryou and then he disappeared."

"We have to find out what happened to him."

"Atem and Mana need their sleep so we'll have to do it alone." Yugi continued

Melody thought all of Yugi's adventures were over. "I guess I was wrong" she thought.

Tristan was going to be okay. She knew he had to be. Yugi had lost friends before he couldn't afford to lose Tristan. Yugi had been through stuff she couldn't have survived. She was going to help him.

"Yugi, he's going to be alright you know."

"Thanks Melody."

"I'll make sure your friend is okay Yugi. I haven't ever faced your pain and I don't want you to feel it again."

Yugi saw the fire in Melody's eyes. He never knew she was so determined. He and Melody walked out the door to fin Tristan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I might not update for a while k'. I have a life you know. I don't spend all my time writing fanfics. Expect a new chap tomorrow. Anyways BYE <strong>


	7. The Pharaoh's Dream

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was really busy this weekend.**

**Don't kill me okay? This will be a quicker update.**

The Pharaoh's Dream

Atem was standing inEgyptin a desolate city. He saw a person struggling to stand amongst the rubble. He jumped when he saw it was Dark Magician Girl, Mana's spirit monster. She looked ragged, with her armor cracked and dirty. Atem asked 'What happened to you?"

"Bakura will turn your city in the afterlife to worse than this if you let him destroy you in the World of the Living. I am but a messenger in the form of this spirit monster. You may return to the afterlife if you wish, but your friends will pay dearly.'

"I wouldn't betray my friends!" Atem cried indignantly.

"Than you must not be defeated."

"What do you mean, not defeated?"

"Bakura plans to destroy you while you have little protection. He knows you wouldn't leave your friends unless they were safe. He's trying to put you in between a rock and a hard place."

"So, he knows I won't leave this world, but I have small protection in this world?"

"That's putting it simply."

"I'll have to send him back to the afterlife. If he is to be stopped than I'll have to stop him. Yugi's been put through enough danger because of me. I can't put him through any more because of a man after my blood."

"Yet Bakura has good reason to wish to see you destroyed."

"What?"

"His village was destroyed because of the creation of the Millennium items."

"I know that much, but it is not my fault."

"He will blame who he chooses to blame my Pharaoh. Besides you're the only one he can get to right now. Also you are easily provoked."

"Easily provoked?"

* * *

><p>"You've many friends, and you have a wife."<p>

"I will not let them get hurt."

"Bakura knows that you would see yourself get hurt before others. He will try to use that against you."

"He won't succeed."

"Very well than know this, your friend Yugi has left to find one of his friends. His name is, Tristan I believe."

"Yugi's out there with Bakura slithering around?"

"He didn't wish to wake you, but wake you must."

"Thank you, Dark Magician Girl."

"Good luck, my pharaoh."

Atem woke up in a cold sweat. Yugi was out there. And he was in danger.

He decided not to wake up Mana, but he left a veil of magic protecting her. He had to find Yugi. Yugi didn't have the magic or strength to take on Bakura. Atem put on his diadank and closed his eyes in concentration. A golden orb of light began to glow. Only Atem could see it, so it wouldn't draw attention. The orb began to move slowly toward the door Atem followed it. It was going to take him to Yugi.

Yugi on the other hand had gotten Joey and Mai to start looking for Tristan. Yugi and Joey went to look downtown, Mai and Melody searched uptown.

"Mai, we last saw him at the mall. Maybe we should start there."

"If he's anywhere hon he's probably in a back alleyway or something. Bakura wouldn't make him easy to find."

"Check around the back of the mall."

The motorbike swerved into the alleyway. There he is! Tristan was out cold beside a dumpster.

"His heart is beating." Mai said as she sighed in relief.

"He's not here." Melody shook her head sadly. "I don't know how I know but I know his spirit isn't here."

* * *

><p>"Do you mean the shadow realm?' Mai looked shocked. "Been there. Not a place you want to hang around."<p>

"I better call up Yugi and break it to him."

_Hey Yugi Things aren't looking good. Come to the back of the mall. Mai and I are here._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I have 7 chapters already. Wow, time goes fast when you write fanfics. I thank Anevay and Kate my reveiwers. I feel like quoting Yugioh, It's time to Duel, I'm gonna get my game on, Let's rev it up, Get set to get decked. That is all. BYE<strong>


	8. A Soul for a Soul

A Soul for a Soul

Atem walked toward the mall his heart beating wildly. He hoped to Ra Yugi and his friends weren't hurt. Bakura would pay if he laid a hand on Yugi. The orb began to snake through the parking lot of the mall. It went toward the back of the mall. Atem heard people talking.

"-and we found him just lying here. Melody said his soul wasn't here. I'd place bets on the shadow realm." Mai said. Atem's heart skipped a beat. One of Yugi's friends were in the shadow realm. If he wasn't there, no one would be in the shadow realm. It was him Bakura was after. He brought this upon his friends.

"No" he told himself sharply "This is how Bakura wants you to feel." He promised himself he would get Tristan back and he walked into the scene. Yugi and Joey were kneeled over Tristan while Mai fed them the story. Melody was the first to notice Atem.

"Atem! You need to be resting."

"Nyeh! Aren't you in the afterlife or something?"

Yugi glanced at Joey like, _"I'll tell you later."_

"Tristan got sent to the shadow realm?" Atem asked.

"If we had to guess." Mai answered.

"I'm sorry; I will help you get him back. I promise." Yugi noted the determined look on his face. In fact, he looked just like Melody when she and Yugi left the shop. The same tone of voice, the same hardened expression.

"Trust me, you will eventually get his soul back." Bakura's voice surprised everybody. "All you have to do is hand over another soul. In fact I had a specific soul in mind." Bakura glanced at the Pharaoh.

"Just hand him over and I'll let Tristan go."

"Never! You aren't getting anyone's soul Bakura." Yugi's voice cut in.

"You've got a big mouth Yugi, bigger than reasonable." Bakura warned.

"At least I-." Yugi stopped his retort catching Atem's look.

"Bakura you of all people should know what would happen if I turned over my soul. Yet, you know I will save Tristan. I am the king of the afterlife, I can get Tristan's soul back without turning over my own."

"I beg to differ. To get back Tristan without turning over your own soul you would have to go back to the afterlife. Who knows what I would do when you leave." Bakura gave a sarcastic shrug. "I assure you that the choice is as simple as this. Tristan or you."

"I won't take either option."

"I bet Atem could get your thieving butt kicked into next week." Joey said.

"I'd watch my mouth Joey."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"I don't think you want your soul near Tristan's, so I suppose you be quiet."

Atem meanwhile had been sending a mental message to Yugi hoping their mind link still wasn't faded. _"Yugi, nod if you can hear me." _Yugi nodded. _"Good I need you to leave and get Mana. She might be able to help us. Be careful though, I placed a veil of magic around her. Leave slowly, don't let Bakura notice."_

_"What are you going to do, Atem?" _

_"I have my diadank. I can protect myself Yugi. Go!"_

Yugi slowly started inching away from Bakura and Joey. He then ran when he was out of earshot. He took Joey's motorcycle and disappeared into traffic. When he got home he practically flew up the stairs. He knocked on the door since Atem said he left a layer of magic around Mana.

"What is it?" she said sleepily.

"Atem is in trouble. Tristan's in the shadow realm. We need your help." He said this in about five seconds. He heard shuffling then the door bolted open.

"Atem left and didn't tell me?"

"Yes now let's go!"

"Where are they?" Yugi told her then she closed her eyes. In a flash she and Yugi were at the back of the mall. Bakura recoiled when he saw them appear then regained his cool.

"So you brought a new playmate."

"Atem you left and didn't tell me? Whatever, I'll talk to you later." She turned her attention to Bakura. "Bakura, you hurt my friends and hurting a friend is hurting me."

"Oh how great! I get two for one." Bakura taunted.

"You little-"Mana paused then said a spell. Bakura flew backward into the building. She held up her diadank and yelled "Dark Magician Girl come forth!"

Atem said "Dark Magician come forth! Good to see you Mahad,"

"I shall always protect you my Pharaoh."

Atem nodded and then said "Dark Magic Attack!"

"Diabound Come forth!" Fortunately it was a sunny day, so Diabound couldn't hide among the shadows. The attack hit it directly. Bakura doubled over in pain.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Mana asked while she smirked.

"Mark my words this isn't a victory. You are only delaying your inevitable defeat." With that Bakura disappeared into the shadows.

Yugi updated Joey when everybody had gone to the game shop. He told them how Atem had sent him dreams and how he had come to the world of the living. "Bad timing for Bakura to show up especially with the wedding and everything." Joey commented.

"Yeah, he better get lost before August 21." Melody said. Everybody knew that wasn't likely, not by a long shot. The battle had only begun.


	9. The Battle

TheBattle

Atem and Mana were placing magical boundaries around the game shop. Joey, Yugi, Mai, and Melody were sitting in silence trying to comprehend events that were taking place. Atem and Mana finished putting the boundaries up.

"Now Bakura can't get in magically, but he has the magic to get past our defenses physically." Mana said.

"On the bright side it'll drain him." Atem said.

"And on the dark side?" Joey asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"We need to think positive. The shadow realm doesn't sound like the nicest place to be in. We need to stay strong for Tristan." Melody cut in.

"Am I interrupting the start of one of your famous pep talks?" Bakura surprised no one now.

"Bakura, I challenge you to a duel." Atem yelled. "You put the lives of my friends in danger. That alone is unforgivable. You also betrayed the laws of death. As the king of the afterlife I have to send you back where you came from."

"Oh blah blah blah, you talk of the laws of death when you have come to this world?"

"I am reuniting with a friend Bakura. Nothing of the ancient laws say against that."

"Alright then, let's see how you fare when there isn't a bright sun to hide behind."

"You are a coward Bakura, only fighting when the odds are in your favor."

"I don't care of my pride when there is no one to prove to. I don't care if you call me a coward or a bastard. I have a goal set and words aren't harming me."

The area around everybody shimmered. Atem growled "The shadow realm."

"Very perceptive Pharaoh."

Mana transformed into the Dark Magician Girl. Atem held out his diadank and said "Come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormenter!"

Yugi and Joey held out their duel disks. "Come on out Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Let's go Silent Magician and Silent Knight!"

"Let's go Harpy Lady!"

Atem nodded at them then said "_Great Beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert in with your glow and cast rage upon my foe. Unlock you powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear now in this Shadow game as I call your name. Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The giant gold dragon appeared and let out a cry that rattled even Atem. Bakura smiled and said "Diabound will crush you all."

"We'll see about that." Melody said. Everybody looked at her. She had on a duel disk.

"Melody where'd you get that?" Yugi asked.

"I took one from the counter before,well,all this." She gestured at all the dark purple clouds.

"Come out Magician's Valkyria!"

"Alright then let's take this sucker down." Joey said.

Everybody attacked at once. When the smoked cleared an invisible force struck Mana. She floated nearer to the ground, but didn't collapse.

"How did it dodge all those attacks?" said Atem dumbfounded.

"Diabound has more than one advantage in the shadows."

"I play a spell, _Magician's Call_. It allows one more magician to come to the field as long as there is a magician. Dark Magician come forth!" Yugi said."

Mana smiled as she saw her old mentor come. He came silently as he always did.

"You think a silly Magician that I beat with ease will help you? You are denser than I thought."

"You better watch your mouth before I punch it off. Red Eyes Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Joey, watch out!" Yugi tried to warn him.

"Joey!" Mai cried.

"Diabound easily dodged the attack then let out a powerful punch to Red Eyes. Joey hunched over as his monster was attacked.

"Are you okay?" Everybody asked.

"I'm doubled over in pain, what do you think?"

"Even in pain he's a pain." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, but if you were going to finish each off why did I bother coming?"

'You little…"Joey said.

'Diabound attack Slifer!"

Out of nowhere Slifer was hit with a great force. Atem doubled over.

"Atem!" Mana tried to get close to him but, Diabound smacked her out of the way.

"Winged Dragon of Ra Sun Burst."

"Atem, wait!" Mana yelled. She knew his magical energys were too low, he wouldn't survive this.

Diabound was hit directly. Bakura eyes widened as the pain hit him. He let a golden orb go as he stumbled. It went over to Tristan's body and sank into it. Both Bakura and the Pharaoh collapsed. The world returned to the game shop. Bakura had vanished. Atem was on the ground his eyes closed. Melody put a hand on him. She said the devastating words "His life force is draining. He's fading away."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you like this chap. Also thanks to Anevay for her great advice. Kate thank you for reviewing. Though could you put a little something more in your reviews, like constructive critisism? I'm kinda getting tired of <em>put up chapter 10 and hurry.<em> Sorry if I'm being critical. Anyways BYE**


	10. Tears

**Thanks Kate, and no Atem won't die. I don't like to destroy main protagonists.**

Tears

"Atem…" Mana slowly walked back then put her head between her knees.

Yugi was kneeled over Atem his eyes full of tears. It had been hard enough to leave Atem once for a good cause, now it was like Yugi's heart was filled with lead.

"I can't lose you again. You're going to survive, alright." Yugi looked away knowing trying to stop the tears were futile. Joey and Mai were both trying to blink away the tears. Melody was trying to comfort Mana. All they did was come to see a friend and now Atem is dying. They didn't deserve this.

"Mana, can you help him? Maybe your magic..."

"You said it yourself his life force is draining away. There's nothing I can do about that."

"You can try." Melody pleaded.

"I can't, my emotions will interfere with my magic. I can't do it."

Melody knew there wasn't much time left. Bakura had drained Atem, possibly enough to let him not be able to exist in this world. She took Mana's wand. She hadn't tried to do this since she was five. Back then she couldn't control it. Now she hoped she could.

She thought with all her heart "Heal, come on Atem heal."

The wand started to glow. She had put all her emotions and energy into this one spell. Nobody noticed through all the tears. Atem had a slight golden glow around him for a moment then it disappeared.

"He should be fine." Melody's voice surprised everyone more than Bakura.

"What do you mean?" than Mana noticed the wand in her hand. "You are a magician?"

"Not since I was five. I couldn't do as well back then."

"Melody why didn't you tell me?" Yugi looked more confused and relieved than angered.

"Look the point is Atem will heal. I put my all into that one spell. He will need rest and lots of it though."

Everyone still had the tears coming, but not as tears of sadness. These were tears of joy and relief. Joey and Yugi carried Atem up to the bedroom. He was going to be okay. Joey carried Tristan back to his apartment. Mai and Joey than left to go home. The next three days were pure agony for everyone. Mana was at Atem's side constantly. Melody had to bring food up for her. Atem finally woke to Mana staring over at him. She had a look of relief on her face.

"Atem!You're okay."

'I'm fine Mana, just a little tired."

"A little tired? Your life force was fading! If it hadn't been for Melody you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"Melody? What happened while I was out?"

"Melody said your life force was fading and it was. She took my wand and did a healing spell. I don't know how she did it. And at that point I didn't care. You were going to be okay. That's what mattered at that point in time."

Atem nodded then said "Maybe she's a descendant of a magician."

"Maybe, she's been bringing me food up here. She hasn't tried to get me out of here. She reads emotions well."

"You've been up here the while I was out."

"The entire time."

"Mana, you didn't have to do that.'

"I felt like it Atem and you would have done the same thing if it was me."

"Okay." Atem closed his eyes and sighed. Mana then realized how tired he was.

"Go to sleep. You need rest." Atem didn't even try to protest. Mana sighed then went downstairs. Yugi and Melody were working in the game shop.

"He finally woke up, but he's asleep now."

Melody and Yugi nodded, relieved. "I think in a few days he'll be up." Mana said.

"He's stubborn like that."

"Mana as it turns out Melody is a descendant of Mahad. He gets married toIsis."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it explains why Melody can do magic."

"Cool, I'm glad you can do magic though. It makes everything easier."

"Yeah, I haven't tried that since I was five though."

Mana helped around with the shop for the rest of the day. Atem was going to be alright.

And in time for the wedding none less. Bakura was gone, she hoped. But what if he wasn't finished? Atem had been weakened when he attacked. Was Bakura biding his time, healing? "No, you're just being paranoid." She told herself.

The wedding would be in a week, and it took her mind off things. Unfortunately Melody was fretting the entire week. Yugi had never seen her like this before. Then again, this was a one time thing. She had to make sure it was perfect. "Still she could be a little less frantic."

Atem got better and was up and running in three days. Mana tried to make him rest, but gave up the day before the wedding.. Melody got in her dress. Yugi in his tux. Melody didn't think it was fair Yugi only had to pick out a random tux while she and her friends had spent practically hours picking out a dress. They drove up to the chapel and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is a semi-cliffhanger and besides I'm babysitting two twins while i'm writing this. Ughh I need a break. Also give ideas for the name of the sequel. Don't give plot twists though. Your then spoiling the story for yourself and I've plenty of plot twists. Like- uh oh it would be a spoiler if I told you. BYE :)<strong>


	11. The Wedding

**Nice name for the story Kate. I'll think on that. Anevay thanks for the compliments. The orb was Tristan's soul. As for detail, I will try to work on that. ****J Now to story. Also, I know I forgot about the Bachelor party. Bakura made it cancelled. Also don't kill me this chapter, I don't do romance well.**

The Wedding

Yugi stared into Melody's sea green eyes. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress with her hair up with ringlets falling down her cheeks. He barely heard the vows. He only said "I do" throughout the entire ceremony.

Yugi had his bright violet eyes staring into hers. He looked surprisingly good in a tux. He might have been a few years older than her, but they were they same height. Those eyes she loved for so long she was staring intently at. She barely caught the priest saying the vows. She hadn't felt this way since she and Yugi had had their first romantic date.

Atem was proud of Yugi. It was the first time he felt like Yugi had truly grown from the small boy he once knew. He was happy Yugi found Melody. After the vows were said and the feast was eaten. Joey, Tristan and Tea (She had taken a break from her career to go to the wedding) walked over to Yugi and Melody.

"Congrats Yug." Joey started.

"We're happy for you and you really have gone a long way." Tea said. Joey opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by Tristan.

"Yeah, now I think this is the second time you've proved yourself." Tristan said.

"You're stealing all my lines!" Joey raged. Yugi rolled his eyes. He walked over to Melody who seemed happier than he'd seen her in a while.

"Hey, Melody."

"Hey Yugi.'

"So, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking about the best part of this wedding.'

"What was that?"

"Anything involving you."

"I could say the same thing."

"Could?" Melody gave one of her trademark smirks and kissed Yugi. He and Melody were interrupted by Kaiba.

He wore his usual white coat, with Mokuba beside him. "Hey Yugi, even though you still are the biggest joke I've ever seen congrats."

"Seto" Mokuba pleaded his brother with his big, gray eyes of his.

"Oh fine, Yugi you might be better at social life than I thought. Better?" He looked down at Mokuba who rolled his eyes then nodded.

"Hello Yugi.' Atem's baritone voice cut in. Seto and Mokuba walked away. Melody caught Atem's eye and begin to turn her attention to some of her friends in the crowd.

"I'm proud of you Yugi. You really are stronger than I would have said a month ago."

Yugi smiled then said "What did you expect? I have the Heart of the Cards, my friends, and Melody."

"Yes you do and don't forget that." Tea said.

"Tea!" Yugi said.

"You deserve her Yugi and you have all of us. Even Joey and Tristan, the knuckleheads they are, are behind you K'"

'Thanks Tea."

Atem walked over to Mana who smiled and said, "After Yugi and Melody have the reception I think we take our leave. We can't stay here forever Atem. Yugi is okay and thriving. Leave him when he's happy enough to not mourn your leaving."

"Alright, but leaving him is hard for me as well."

"I know." Yugi and his friends were laughing over in the corner. Atem knew Yugi was going to be alright. He and Mana walked over to join them. It was a happy ending after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was too akward or sappy. I said before, I don't do romance. This is the last chapter but I will have an epilouge and a sequel. Review! Also, Yes the Pharaoh can go back to Yugi's time whenever he feels like it. BYE<strong>


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years later

Atem and Mana visited from time to time after the wedding. Bakura's soul was returned to the afterlife and put in the darkest, most desolate corner of the afterlife. Yugi and Melody continued to run the game shop, occasionally closing for tournaments. Tea returned toNew York. Joey and Mai got a house in Domino. Tristan well, remained Tristan. Ryou woke up in his house where Melody told him what happened. As for everybody else, Seto opened up a boarding for duelists and appointed a man named Shepard as principal, Mokuba became head of game development in KaibaCorp, and Seto began toying with ideas of having more than just duel disks to duel. Oh, and Yugi had a son named Michael. He has brown, curly hair and violet eyes. That about wraps up this adventure, but is it the last?

* * *

><p>I know, short short short. I am really busy and I can't get to writing this stupid thing. The sequel will be called The Next King of Games. Michael never gets famous like his dad, but he might just be a pretty good Duel Monsters player. I will try to fill in plot holes, like Mana and Atem's realationship and Melody's magic. Also, if you like Tea, i'm sorry ,but I can't replicate her character well so I left her out for the most part. As for romance, remember, I'm not good at this stuff so please forgive me. Till' next time BYE.<p> 


End file.
